Impossible Love: Edited Version
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Stefan: No one accepts this love, neither myself, I know I should hate her, but I cannot, I love her; even though neither to myself it look good. Elena is not the doppelgänger that is meant ... Because... Elena is... Katherine is.../Katherine: And I was too blind, I didn't realize he had already stopped loving Elena, could win him back, if it wasn't... Read full summary inside


**Impossible ****Love **

**Synopsis:**

**Stefan: No one accepts this love, neither myself, I know I should hate her, but I cannot, I love her; even though neither to myself it look good. Elena is not the doppelgänger that is meant to me the one who belongs with me is Katherine. Because Elena is not Katherine, and Katherine is not Elena. Elena is tenderness, compassion, kindness and a powerful anchor to the ground. Katherine is fire, passion, evil, and yet she takes me to heaven.**

**Katherine: And I was too blind, I didn't realize he had already stopped loving Elena, could win him back, if it wasn't because of my vanity to want a body like mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the characters Damon, Elena, Katherine, and Stefan they belong to L. J. Smith y la CW.**

**This fic is in contest in thematic challenge, "Dangerous Liaisons" from the forum "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons." The forum is in Spanish.**

* * *

**_"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." Katherine to Stefan, when he ask her why she is back in Mystic Falls._**

**_"I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." Katherine to Stefan before leaving him dead in the road, back in 1864._**

**_"You never heard the real story of how I came to meet your brother. I want to think that this prophecy of the universe bringing the doppelgängers together is absurd, but the moment that I saw Stefan, I can't describe it... the out-of-the-way road, the downed tree, the broken down carriage... it just... sounded like fate to me." Katherine to Damon in her deathbed._**

**Stefan POV**

I'm remembering Katherine sadly because among us all agreed that I would take her out of Elena's body. It was so hard for me, because I love her again.

_Flashback_

_After Founder's Day Ball in 1864_

_"I know we've only known each other for a short while. And I know I'm in competition for your affections but, uh, I've never met a woman quite like you. I…I look at you and I see an angel. It's to a touch of skin, my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." I kissed her. "I am in love with you." I "surprised" her with my declaration._

_"There is just so much you don't know about me Stefan." She replied to me then._

_"More to learn and love." I told her._

I am idiot. Yes, I am a total fool. How I can love her, if I haven't forgive her? But I didn't hate her, not anymore. Everything she had done, she played with me and Damon. She used Damon to be close to me. She betrayed her vampire friends and Emily saying she was a witch. She knew Damon found out about the tomb, and let him think she was trapped in there. She let me think she die. She let me suffer her absence for 145 years. She turned Caroline into a vampire. She triggered Mason's first and then Tyler's werewolf curse. She hurt Elena. She tried to use Elena as a bargaining chip for get her freedom from Klaus. She used Jeremy, she killed Jeremy. She tried to kill Elena more than a few times. She took Elena's body. She broke Damon's heart. She it prompted me to kill Damon… yes, there is a long list full of every bad thing she had done.

And then, when she ask me to have a drink with her because she was having bad year, what the hell? She having a bad year, and what a about me? Losing my memories then getting them back and remembering about the summer drowning all over and over again, yes I was in a bed of roses. She told me that because of the doppelgänger prophecy I was going to end with someone that looks exactly like her, and that she knew that for now the universe had all its eggs on Elena's basket, she sounded jealous. And then she half-jokingly half seriously told me that aside from the joints pain, gum retraction, and having to go to the bathroom every five minutes, I was extremely well. Ignoring that I wanted to be alone, she told me that if I wanted to talk to anyone she was right there to hear me, even if I didn't love her. She between the lines, made me understand that no matter the way I felt about her that she just wanted to be there for me. And that she was completely and utterly drunk, so she wouldn't remember anything of what I said so it would be good if I wanted to keep the secret.

I told her about me remembering me drowning over and over again all the summer, I told her that one minute I thought I was fine and the next minute I didn't. She told me that I was having post-traumatic stress disorder, I look at her like she was crazy. She said that I had survived a terrible traumatic event and now I was back and I had nothing but spare time to think and re think about it. Just reliving the experience of being locked and drowning in the safe. Then she told me that what should she know about PTSD, she only had survived her judgmental father ripped her daughter away from her arms only a few seconds after she was born, she having to run for 500 years after her family were slaughtered by a crazy psychotic vampire. Then I was there, having a crisis, she helped me, remembering I was on solid ground; I was in control. She give me something to hold on, not something good but, that was her, she wasn't good.

And yet when I found her suicide note I couldn't let her do it. Even if I told myself I did not care if she lived or died, then saving her, receiving her in my arms when she jump from the tower's clock. Therefore I advised her to keep a journal and write everything down to purge her feelings. And when I catch her in my arms that electricity that I felt once was again there. That electric shock that I had felt 147 years ago, and had made me shiver the first time I kiss her in the library. So I hold her face in my hand and stated to her "hey, you are Katherine Pierce, suck it up". I care about her. I think she is a survivor, she can survive anything even being a human dying of old age. WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER THAT MAKES ME STILL CARE?

No, it can't be true, I cannot love her again. And what if she is right and I never really stopped loving her? And what if I was just fooling us, myself and Elena, saying that Elena was whom I loved? Elena is warm and kind and caring and selfless and it's real but… she is not Katherine. I don't really know for sure. Or if I started to develop these feelings again when I saw her so fragile, so delicate, so weak, so afraid of time and so in need of protection… so HUMAN.

After all, if I think about it, she's the reason I got into Elena in the first place. Me and Damon only started going after Elena because of her resemblance to Katherine. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside they are completely different. Sure, eventually we decided we preferred sweet Elena, but our passion for sexy Katherine started the whole thing. She is the root of my feelings. And know I am going back to that root. Katherine brings out my passion. Let's face it: Me and Elena are not the life of the party as a couple. We are too similar. Too "good" for each other. Katherine's crazy, volatile personality brings out my passionate side. And I think my sincere kindness tempers her dark nature. CLASSIC OPPOSITES ATTRACT. That's the kind of love I had chased for over 140 years. As she noted once, there's a thin line between love and hate and we dance on that line.

But then she was, she again, telling me that the journal thing sucked. That I was the perfect picture of mental health with my panic attacks, after being locked in a safe in the bottom of a quarry. But believe me I was trying to deal with it. Yes she said she heard me dealing with it, that I needed help, so she called for help, she has called for backup. And there was Caroline, my best friend. With the safe. They tried conventional text book methods, nothing seemed to work until… I hear Katherine telling Caroline that I was a hero, always being there for others not for myself, and there she was risking herself with me inside the safe. It melted me but it frightened me a lot, I could hurt her. She selflessly helping me, I couldn't believe it. She was better than the Katherine I remember from back 1864. Flirty, sexy, naughty, controlling and slightly neurotic, Katherine (the latter had been increased, that was funny), from 1864 was still there, but now she was kind, gentle, tender, fragile, delicate, and even loving. But still brave and strong enough to get inside a safe with a crazy vampire. There was this fire in her eyes, when she told me "so, try not to be mad at me."

_Flashback_

_I blink up my eyes groggily, seeing the roof of the safe in front of me. I groan and am slightly disorientated, turning my head in confusion._

_"I got in here when you were unconscious, and then Caroline locked us inside. It was the only way." I finally notice Katherine beside me, and immediately started hitting the roof of the safe in panic._

_"Let me out of here! Caroline!" I shouted, with panic. I was thinking I could hurt or kill Katherine._

_"I know it's a little extreme, but the baby steps approach wasn't working." Caroline stated me from outside the safe._

_"See? That's why I need you not to get mad at me because when you get mad, you get anxious and violent and you rip people's heads off, but I'm gonna help you fix that." She told me keeping herself calm._

_I ignore her, looking around in a frenzy and desperately hit the safe for it to open._

_"Caroline, get me out of here before I hurt her!" I shouted again, I was really worried about hurting her._

_"That's the whole point, Stefan. You need to get over your PSTD triggers, okay? Or else you will kill me." Katherine utter._

_I breathed heavily "You're risking your life."_

_"I'm already dying, you idiot. You're the one who wants to keep me alive. It's my turn to help you now." She stated._

_I was still breathing heavily "I can't be in here. Please."_

_She leans closer, smiling a little "You're Stefan Salvatore. Suck it up." My own words against me. She moves away and lays on her back next to me._

_I was in an anxious daze "No, no, no."_

_"How's it going in there?" I heard Caroline said overly cheerful._

_I was breathing heavily, I nearly couldn't talk "I feel... I feel... I feel like I'm dying."_

_"So I've been using this time to think. I think there is actually a little bit of truth to this doppelgänger prophecy. I think you're still in love with Elena. I think you're miserable over the fact that she chose Damon over you (she flicks her fingers on my chest) and that you wanna get out of this one-horse town and as far away from their happiness as possible, and yet somehow, you keep finding excuses to stay in Mystic Falls. I think I'm just that latest excuse." Katherine said casually._

_I grab Katherine by the neck, and began choking her. "I'm going to kill you."_

_Katherine began struggling to breathe "Good. Yeah. Get it all out, Stefan. I think this is healthy..." she gasps for air as I tighten my grip on her throat "...although don't forget you loved me before you hated me." And I care about her then I didn't know for sure that I love her but…_

_"Any reason why you chose to have this conversation with me locked in a safe?" I ask inquisitively._

_"Yes! So that I can show you that the safe isn't the problem." She stated._

_"How could you say that to me?" I was intrigued._

_"The problem is you're not facing you're real issues. The death you felt in the safe, the pain of dying over and over again. It's easier for you to focus on the physical pain than the emotional heartbreak of Elena leaving you. Your problem is you're not in touch with the reality of the moment, so let's bring you back to the present, shall we?" She moves her head to side when I start to let go slowly, leaving her neck bare to me. "In this moment, are you going to feed on me or are you gonna save my life?" how could she be doing this to me?_

_I was extremely close to her neck, my fangs coming out as I fight the urge to feed on her. Katherine doesn't move, but breathes heavily. I hesitated, the veins around my eyes disappearing as I tried to stop myself._

_"Fight it, Stefan, fight it!" she told me softly. "I'm here. I'm here." She grabs my face with both her hands as she looks into my eyes. "I'm with you. We're together." She looked so sincere._

_But surprisingly that was all I needed to hear, that we were together. But why that was all I needed to hear? I began calming down now, but Katherine still has her hands on my face. She starts to draw closer to me, getting dangerously close to kissing me. I doesn't pull away, but before anything could happen between us, Caroline unlocks the safe. Katherine quickly pulls apart from me and looks away. Oh, that wasn't good timing._

_"It was so quiet, I got worried." She declared._

_I stood up to get out of the safe and offered my hand to help pull Katherine out. She takes it, but quickly withdraws it the moment she stands up and pushes her hair back nervously. I walked over towards Caroline but is still staring at Katherine with a confused expression on my face. Finally looking back to a worried Caroline, I give her reassuring smile._

_Caroline smiles brightly. "See?" she hits my shoulder playfully, then hugs me. "You made it out alive!"_

_I didn't fully respond to my friend's hug and I was instead staring at Katherine behind her. We two stare at each other differently than we did before. I saw that bright in her eyes whenever she saw me. I am beginning to think she loved me for real._

I was so confused. I didn't know for sure if I love her but surely I didn't hate her. How can I think she love me? but…

_Flashback_

_I heard Caroline alone, trying to lift the safe to take it out of the house. "A little help here! I mean, I know I'm a vampire, but this thing is really heavy! Stefan? Hello!"_

_I moved a broken chair out of the way near the fireplace. I picked up leg of the chair, then looked up to see Katherine watching me with crossed arms._

_"You know, for the record, I, uh, I only broke one of these." I told her holding up the leg of the chair._

_"It was an ugly chair." She starts to walk up to me. "You're better off without it." I nodded, then Katherine bended over to pick up another leg of the broken chair._

_"So I guess you were right all along. It was easier for me to focus on my physical pain than the break-up. I need to move on." I proclaimed, I wasn't really thinking to move forward but instead of that I was thinking on moving backwards._

_She talked playfully. "So you admit it. I do know what I'm doing." She smirked at me as she walked closer._

_"To be honest with you, I never know exactly what you're doing, Katherine." I stated, she, her attitudes always confused me._

_Katherine smiled, amused. "Well, Stefan, sometimes... I don't either." She said handing me another broken leg from the chair._

_I looked at her for a moment, then took the leg and thrown it across the room with the rest of the broken chair. There's silence, and Katherine was still standing in front of me. She hesitated, but moved even closer to me to the point we were only inches apart._

_"Like right now..." She started to stare at my lips for a moment while I looked a little confused at her statement, then starts to caress my chest. "...for example."_

_I didn't pull away, instead I began looking at her hand on my chest and then back at her. We stare at each other as Katherine slowly moves closer to me, stopping to make sure I wouldn't push her away. When I started to drift closer to her, Katherine proceeds and we kiss each other softly. After a moment, she pulls away and stares at me questioningly. Immediately, I pulled her back and kisses her more firmly, causing the moment to intensify into a passionate make-out session. We were intense kissing and gasping of air._

_Katherine faintly in a moan called my name "Stefan..."_

_So I carry her. Her legs wrapped around my waist. Still kissing her with passion. I carry her to my room, then we started taking our clothes out, still kissing. I helped her with her blouse, while she unbuttoned my shirt. I helped her with her jeans, and got rid of mines. We were still kissing, this was passionate but we weren't in a hurry so we were going slowly. We were only on our underwear, this wasn't our first time so we were aware of how we like to do it and we liked slow. We go to bed and unclasp her bra. I begin to kiss her boobs. She is moaning. She strokes my hair. Then she hold my face with her hands and kiss me again. I slip her panties down. She points out my boxer as if to say I should take it off. I do it. Still kissing, she strokes my dick in her hands then she lays down on the bed. This was weird she never liked me to be on top. "I want you to be on top, I want to be yours, and I love you" she whispered. I make love to her. Kissing and feeling her there in my bed… and we make love not just once but almost all night, me on top, she on top, and other positions… until we fell asleep._

_And in the morning she ran away from me as she regretted us making love. She waked up, she jumped off the bed and covered herself with the blanket. She bumps into the door on her way out. I smirked and laid back down in bed, but even if I don't understood why she was running away I know she didn't regret it by the way she told me to sleep again. I was tired, I wonder how she was feeling, she was human. That was a wonderful evening and night. And I spent all that day longing for her. I just wanted us to be together. Even if I was helping Damon to find Elena._

_The next afternoon she was in my bedroom. I wonder why she liked it so much. She had her own. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She saw that she's now getting wrinkles around her eyes and she pulls back the skin around them. I opened the door._

_"Can I come in, or are you gonna freak out and run away again?" I asked with a smirk._

_"I'm getting wrinkles." She sounded worried._

_"Heh. Katherine Pierce's chickens come home to roost in the form of wrinkles. It's kind of brilliant." I told her joking almost giggling._

_She turned around to face me. "What's the opposite of funny? Oh, right. Not funny."_

_"Hmm. So what are you, uh, doing in my room?" I asked her._

_"I want to talk about last night." She said looking at me._

_"Ok." I wouldn't tell her that last night was wonderful. A little pride wasn't wrong._

_"So talk." She spat._

_I smiled "Well, um, it was a long day, we had a moment, and we got swept up in it." Believe me it hurt me more than her, I thought. But what can I say? I didn't know what else to say, that I wasn't sure what happened, that I wasn't sure about loving her again._

_"Did you memorize that from a textbook or something?" she complaint._

_"Katherine, what do you expect? You want me just forget everything that you've put me through for the last 147 years?" I wanted more. To be sure this Katherine loved me for real._

_"I'm dying, Stefan." She expressed sadly._

_"I know you are, and I'm sure that you will figure a way out of it." I stated. I wanted her to do everything she could to stay alive._

_"No. I'm in this for real, this time." She gets close to me and removes her cap, revealing a lot of gray hair mixed in with her brown locks. "Look at me. I'm dying. What does someone have to go through to get a little redemption around here?"_

_"147 years is a long time to forgive in one night." We need more time before I can fully forgive her. But I didn't hate her not any more._

_She put her hand around my neck. "One night... An eternity... You'd never look at me the way you look at Elena, would you?" she stated sadly. No I would never look at her the same way, because I didn't love Elena any more. And because of that the way I looked at her had changed. But I didn't respond and just looked down. Katherine nodded her head, looking hurt._

_"Good night, Stefan." She was sad. She started to walk away to leave the room, but I grabbed her by her arm. She was still facing the door, I was facing the opposite direction, standing side by side._

_"Hey." I slid my hand down until I meet Katherine's hand and interlace our fingers. "I'm sorry that you're dying."_

_She said with tears in her eyes. "Trust me. I am, too." She let go of my hand and walks away._

Remembering our night together. I think I encourage her to take Elena's body. I made her think I wanted her to be here with me for long time, and is not that I didn't want it, but I wanted her soul not her body. I was so confused. I didn't know what I really wanted. I didn't know for sure that what I really desired was her being with me. But I repeat it I want her soul not her body. The body was the least thing I care about.

And when all of my friends were doing shots about Katherine dying. I was the only one that was sad about it. First I was upstairs with her trying to comfort her. Talking about I was sad of her dying. And…

_Flashback_

_"They're talking about me, aren't they?" she had troubles to say._

_"They're reminiscing." I told her trying to hold the truth._

_"It's fine. I'm sure I deserve everything they're saying." She stated._

_I smiled at her._

_"Does my hand look wrinkled to you?" she said trying to change the subject, and as she wasn't worried about dying._

_"It looks fine." I told her._

_"If I start to sag, anywhere, you take a knife and you jam it into my carotid artery immediately. Okay?" she joked about her being pretty until the death._

_"Okay." I replied turning my eyes white._

_"What?" she spit really mad._

_"You know, even on your deathbed, you're vain." I said with a smirk._

_"Hey. If a girl's gotta go, it may as well be glamorous, right? That's definitely an age spot." She replied. Watching her hand._

_"It's not an age spot, Katherine." I stopped her by grabbing and holding her hand._

_"You're being too nice to me. Why?" I just wanted to say because I love you but I couldn't. It was hard to me to admit it._

_"You're dying. I think I can muster up a bit of compassion." I express to her. And I left her sleeping. I go downstairs._

_"Rumor has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once." Damon said seriously._

_"That might win." Jeremy replied._

_"Alright. Knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive." I scold them._

_"Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena-look-alike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is." Damon stated._

_"In 1864, Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed." That was what I had forced myself to think for 147 years in order to forget her, but the truth is, I don't remember her compelling me love her, I just remember she compelled me not to be afraid of her, and to take her blood._

_"Exactly. Bottoms up." Damon said cheerfully._

_"But, centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family. So for 500 years, she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive. And she did. She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers." I add as finishing my previous thought._

_"Please. One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed?" Damon joked._

_"What?!" Elena and Bonnie expressed surprised._

_"Oh my... I forgot to tell you. You were kidnapped and hostaged and..." Caroline was so worried._

_"Bottle's empty... I should…" I articulate._

_"That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job." Damon stood up and saw Nadia standing behind me._

_"Nadia... the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that?" Damon asked Caroline, and she smacked her forehead._

_"I think my mind just exploded. Okay. Katherine's upstairs." She didn't understood anything._

_Nadia had found a way to save her mother and she needed some help. Damon didn't wanted any of us to help, he even threatened me. But she had also found a way to make us help her. I would had help even she had not coerced us to help. Nadia took me and Elena with her the witches' house. She told us she needed a "traveler". Katherine was born into a "traveler" bloodline, so my beloved one is a witch, not only a doppelgänger. She could make herself a "passenger" in someone else's body, if a "traveler" taught her how to do it._

_"Like your boyfriend, Gregor, hopped a ride inside Matt's body, until Katherine killed him, of course. Your mother killed your boyfriend! Why are we saving her again?" Elena said almost hissing._

_"Gregor was going to kill her and she was defending herself." I stated. I think I was beginning to sound like her making excuses to the one we love._

_"Oh please. Don't defend her. Especially now..." She was kind of mad._

_"...Now that I slept with her? I'm sure you have plenty to say about that." I became defensive, after all she kissed my brother days after telling me she chose me._

_"We're here." Nadia said._

_"So we're just supposed to help you let Katherine take over someone's life?" Elena complaint._

_"Not just anyone's life... mine. I'm going to make her "passenger" in my body." Nadia state._

_Nadia wanted Katherine to take her life. She was planning to make her mother "passenger" in her body. I was surprised but… she was not that bad… mmm, no what the hell are you thinking Stefan, I said to myself. Then she told us "travelers" don't have much, they're always on the move, but on the plus side, sometimes, their services can be bought. And she found one who named the right price. And the right price for the deal was us. They needed a bucket of doppelgängers blood. Elena and me were still bleeding from the wounds on our wrists. The blood has gathered in a bucket that is now half-full._

_"I guess it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic anymore." I said._

_"That's what Katherine helped you with... Silas aftermath." She stated._

_"She did." I replied._

_"Can I just hate her anyway?" she asked me._

_"You can." She eventually will forgive her she is Elena, hate is not in her priorities._

_"Thank you." She smiled at me._

_"But I don't. I know I should, but for some reason, I keep rooting for her to find peace. And Katherine's not the only one, you know. Damon keeps pushing you away because he hates himself... who he is, what he has done. Just remember that you never gave up on me. So don't give up on him. Don't let him give up on you either, okay?" that's the big difference between Damon and Katherine, my brother has regrets, she doesn't. But I love her and I wouldn't give up on her, after all she hasn't gave up on me._

_They got the blood they needed, and let us go, so we went back to the mansion. Damon, who had his neck snapped, comes to and picks himself up out of the floor._

_"Ouch" Damon was rubbing his neck._

_I heard Damon's crowing, and entered the room. "What the hell happened to you?"_

_"In a shocking twist, Katherine's daughter is a psychopath. Whew. She's all yours. I've had fun messing with her mind all day." He told me._

_"Damon…" I was going to scold him. I was going to defend Katherine again._

_"I know, Stefan. I know. It's been a rough couple of days... I needed an outlet, OK?" he was making excuses, while leaving me alone with Katherine._

_I watched her laying on the bed "Hey."_

_Katherine was groggily "These drugs are hardcore."_

_"Close your eyes. I came to say 'bye.'" I told her._

_"I want to see you." She replied._

_"You will." I told her, and brought my hand up to Katherine's face and she transported me to the memory her of coming upon the bodies of her family after Klaus had them slaughtered._

_I am seeing Katherine weep over a body "So this is the memory you came back to? A little dark, no?"_

_"Damon already had his fun with this one… This was the worst day of my life. He said it was my fault; that I deserve everything bad that's ever happened to me. He's right... He was right, Stefan. I don't deserve to be loved." She told me, trying to block me out. I urge her to let me continue._

_"Open your mind to me." I encourage her. We are transported back into her memory. "Look at your father..." As Katherine looked over at the wall, I make her father's body disappear._

_"He's gone... What are you doing?" she asked me._

_"You deserve to feel peace." I told her. And as she looks around the room, her mother's body, and the blood on the duvet, disappear._

_"Mother?" she wondered._

_"You were a 17 year old girl, Katherine. None of this is your fault." I told her._

_Suddenly, I made her hear the tiny whimper of a crying baby... her daughter. In a tiny bassinet. As she approached her, the room turned to light. I planted a kiss on Katherine's forehead. "Goodbye, Katherine." I wanted to kiss her lips but I think she deserved just a tender kiss not a passionate one._

_Elena entered the room as I sat back on the bed "Is she..."_

_I interrupted her. "Not yet. These drugs... She won't wake up again."_

_I went out looking for my brother, I had something to say. Damon and me were outside chatting on the roof of the house._

_"You know, I was in a dark place, Damon." I told him. I was losing my mind and she helped me back._

_"And Katherine pulled you out of it... irony abounds." He replied._

_"You know, whatever's going on with you and Elena… you need to fix it. She's the best thing that ever happened to you." I told him I didn't expect him to understand._

_"You think I don't know that? I can't live without her, but when you think about it, I'm no better than Katherine. Elena will be happier without me." He spat._

_I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look._

_"What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look." He stated._

_"I'm not giving you a look." I replied._

_"Katherine-freaking-Pierce has a selfless moment, but I'm not allowed to have one? Fine… fine... When I get Elena back, and the whole universe FRREEAKKS out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you... you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind." He said like joking._

_"I will keep that in mind." I replied sadly. But not because I loved Elena, she wasn't doppelgänger that belonged with me, mine was Katherine._

_"You do that." He finished._

I didn't understand it then, but now I do she decided not to take her daughter_'_s body if she didn't wanted to take Nadia's body, she should had taken another one, one random one, not Elena's.

And she as Elena asked me how I was. How was I dealing with the whole Katherine dying thing? What could I say? I am feeling awful, I miss her, but she is dead, and there is nothing I can do about. So I told her I was okay. She told me that I didn't have to hide my feelings.

_"No honestly... I'm okay. You know, we had a thing, it ended and she died and I'm fine." I replied._

_"You knew her for like... 150 years. You're not even a little heartbroken? I mean, even I feel a little bit bad. Maybe we should give her like, a funeral, or something?" she told me._

Yes I was heartbroken, I wanted her to be here with me, I desired her to kiss me, I wanted to hold her hand, I desired to hug her, to tell her I love her and no one else. And as I told her once "_I will love you forever."_ That declaration was a long time ago. But it made a mark. A TRUE LOVE, SOUL MATE, ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME MARK. After all that time, I still have feelings for her and she was still into me. _"Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once, love me again."_ I should have listened her. Elena was human back then. We were both vampires. I should have just stick with the immortal love I already had. Who cared if I kind a hate her back then. We had hundreds of years to make it up to each other. But now is too late. I will have to "kill" her to expel her from Elena's body.

She as Elena, flirted with me in the Whitmore bitter ball. But she was Elena and I don't wanted Elena flirting with me. And the night in the hotel Katherine kissed me and for a moment I forgot she was Elena not Katherine, I apart her from me because she was Elena, Elena kisses me again, I reacted… that was wrong I pushed her away from me, Elena didn't love me and I didn't love her. Even though now that I think about it she was being so coquette. She was using Katherine Seduction Techniques. She was Elena, she just broke up with Damon, and Elena loved Damon. She looked at me confused. I thought Elena wanted me back but I couldn't be with her again since I love someone who even though looks exactly like her, is not her, and I may be watching over me from the other side.

She was so stupid. We could have been together if she had never took Elena's body. Because by the time we figure it out she was here not Elena, all of them didn't want her to be here and all of us wanted Elena back. And I don't wanted her in Elena's body because I will always knew that it was Elena's body and I don't love Elena I LOVE KATERINA PETROVA aka KATHERINE PIERCE. So I stabbed her. Expelled her from Elena's body. And that kiss she gave me, it hurt so much. And all that I could think about was in her being in the other side watching over me. I hope someday I can bring her back, as Bonnie did with Jeremy, and Tessa with Bonnie. However at the moment I have nothing else than to be jealous of Damon and Elena, they have the Eternity to love, argue, make up, again argue and finally love each other again.

**Katherine POV**

I love him. I love him so much. I love him since the very first moment I saw him back in 1864. I know I'm contradicting myself because once I said that the true love is not real unless it's returned. So I had to win his love, I had to make him return my love. I desired him so much. And when he kissed me that electricity running through our bodies. The same electricity I felt in our night together. He is the only one whose kisses make me tremble like this. And I have quite of a few man and vampires. I love him, even I told Damon humans are for fresh blood supply and just a few times for sex (both of them were in the second part of the sentence). Not for being in love with, I hadn't told it to anyone but that was the way I used to think once. But I loved Stefan since he was human. That night his kisses make me want more. That's why I took Elena's body. And now he is rejecting me. I think he loved Elena. But when I flirt with him at Whitmore's Annual Bitter Ball he didn't make a move he even look sad. And then the night of the motel he had pushed me away. But why I was Elena, he loved Elena or not? If he is not still in love with Elena then why said that?

_Flashback_

_"Because I know what he's going through." He state._

_"What do you mean?" I wonder._

_"You don't know what it's like being in love with you. You know, when you and I were together, every single atom in my body told me that it was the right thing, that we were a perfect fit. And that kind of love, it can change your whole life. And then when somebody who made you feel that way suddenly stops, the vacuum is just..." _Oh god, he was talking in past. I didn't realize it then_._

_"I get it. They built a whole prophecy around it." I said I was jealous of Elena. And so flirt with him, and he turned me down discreetly._

_I went out of the shower, I get dressed and I came up behind him and touched his shoulder. He turns around to look at me and I kissed him. After pulling away, he grabbed me and kisses me again hesitantly. He apart from me, but we kissed me once more time, more passionate. But then he rejected me for good._

_"Wait, wait, wait. This is, uh, wrong. I mean, uh, you and Damon just split up." He said hesitantly._

I replied to him that he was right, that I was sorry, I made excuses about kissing him. He rejected me but I was happy. I thought that I had hope as Elena. But now, oh my god he stabbed me. I will be expelled from Elena's body. But when I kissed him he called my name, there was the electricity again. And suddenly I realized that electricity wasn't there when we kissed in the hotel. Every atom in my body is telling me he doesn't love Elena, he love me.

"Stefan. You know, I've always wondered how it would be like to be loved by you. You've gotta admit, for that one fleeting moment...your feelings were real. It's truly has been the role of a lifetime. Stefan, I love you. And I've always loved you." He stabs me even though he loves me why? "Then I guess this is how...our love story ends." I got my answer when he nodded, he love me, he doesn't want to go back dating Elena, he desired me, HE LOVES ME: KATHERINE PIERCE.


End file.
